1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electromagnetic wave shielding tape, and more particularly to an electromagnetic wave shielding tape using nanomaterials.
2. Description of Related Art
In operation of an electronic device, a certain degree of electromagnetic field is generated, and electromagnetic fields generated by devices may interfere with each other or block each other, or normal operation of neighboring devices is affected. Therefore, if the electromagnetic fields generated by a circuit current are not shielded appropriately, the electromagnetic fields may interfere with each other, and is the quality of signal transmission is deteriorated, so that the devices cannot be operated normally.
As a manner for electronic devices to resist electromagnetic interference, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding material is used as a shielding cover for resisting the electromagnetic interference. The principle of the electromagnetic interference shielding is to adopt a low-resistance conductive material, because the conductive material has a reflection and guiding effect on electromagnetic waves. According to the theory of electromagnetic wave shielding of metal materials, the electromagnetic shielding effect of the metal material is the sum of the reflection loss of the electromagnetic wave, the absorption loss of the electromagnetic wave and the loss of the electromagnetic wave in the shielding material.
Most commonly, a complete metal protection net formed by a conductive tape or conductive gasket is adopted, so that the electronic circuit is in a completely isolated space without being interfered by external electromagnetic waves or interfering with other electronic components. The commercially available products include: an aluminum tape, a copper foil tape, an EMI conductive tape, an EMI gasket, a double-sided tape and so on, and moreover, the products have the advantages of simple operation and being easy to be torn and pasted, and are widely used in LCD TVs, laptops, mobile phones, computers and so on.